The present invention relates generally to educational devices and more particularly to an educational device for use in learning the names, locations and other pertinent information relating to the various states in the United States.
It is a principle object of this invention to provide a device for assisting a person in learning the names, locations and other pertinent information concerning the states in the United States.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as described above which includes a lamp at each state which can be selectively illuminated.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device as described above which includes a plurality of cartridges, one for each state, which can be selectively inserted into the map for illuminating its associated state.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device as described which is attractive in appearence, easy and economical to manufacture and use and which stimulates interest in learning, especially with children.